


Dirty Boy

by Judah



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Betrayal, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Dominatrix, F/M, Fear, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Infidelity, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, New York City, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Police, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Secrets, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Subways, Tongue Fucking, Voyeurism, rysposito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judah/pseuds/Judah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Ryan develops bi-curiosity after meeting Jenny's new boss.</p><p>[Ryan/Esposito slash scene in Chapter 6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Kevin Ryan stood in front of the apartment door, too nervous to knock. His heart raced. For months he suspected that Jenny and her new boss, Emmett, were having an affair. She came home late most nights, and more often than not, there was the faint smell of men's cologne on her clothes. Something had to be going on between them. Kevin felt he had no other option than to meet with Emmett and talk to him man to man.

He finally worked up the courage to knock. A handsome man answered; he towered over Kevin. "Can I help you?" The man asked. Kevin recognized his cologne. He smelled it on Jenny nearly every night.

"I would like to talk to you about my wife." Kevin responded. Although he wanted to maintain eye contact with Emmett, he found it difficult to keep his gaze.

Emmett gestured for Kevin to enter his apartment. The space was large and filled with exquisite art and high-end furnishings. Kevin brushed the mud off of his old pair of oxfords and entered the home. "Who is your wife?" The man asked with a knowing grin across his face.

"Jenny, Jenny Ryan." Kevin replied nervously. "She spends a lot of time with you, and I need that to stop."

"Are you asking me to fire her?" Emmett stepped close to Kevin, so close that Kevin could feel each exhale against his face.

Kevin contemplated Emmett's question. Jenny was intelligent and charismatic. She could easily get another job. "I’m not saying that.” He hesitated for a moment before adding. “Why, would you actually consider it if I asked?"

Emmett nodded. "Sure, but it would cost you."

"You want me to pay you to fire my wife?" Kevin asked. The pitch of his voice rose.

"Of course not!"

Kevin laughed nervously. "Oh, okay I--"

Emmett lifted up Kevin's chin, forcing Kevin to make eye contact with him. "I'll give you what you want _if_ you do something for me." Emmett paused for a moment. He gripped Kevin's chin more firmly and pulled him in closer. "Jerk off right here, right now." He slowly released Kevin from his grasp.

"What? I’m not gay!"

Emmett shrugged. “I didn’t ask if you were."

Kevin studied Emmett’s face to determine if he was joking. He looked completely serious. Kevin thought about Jenny, and how she actually worked for this pervert. He thought about all the ways this man might degrade her if she continued to work for him. "Um...that's a little too weird for me."

Emmett stepped towards the door and opened it. "It's your choice."

Kevin glanced down at his wedding ring. He felt so lost these last few months. He wanted everything to go back to the way it had been before Jenny's new job. If humiliating himself in front of some sleazeball meant he might be able to fix his marriage, maybe it was worth it? Kevin lowered his head and slowly undid his buckle. A grin formed across Emmett’s face. "Get over there." Emmett gestured to a chair.

Kevin kept his head down as he walked towards the chair and sat. He did not want to acknowledge the presence of another man in the room any more than necessary. He sat still for several seconds reflecting on the situation. "What are you waiting for?" Emmett asked.

"Could you turn around...at least in the beginning?"

"You're a lot shyer than your wife," Emmett grumbled as he turned his body around. Kevin contemplated what exactly that meant, but decided it was probably better not to know the details. He unzipped his trousers and glanced up at Emmett. Although still turned around, Emmett carefully observed him through the reflection on his television screen. Kevin felt nauseous at the sight of being watched. There had to be a better way to solve his marital problems than to actually go through with masturbating in front of another man.

"I can’t. I don't feel right about this.” Kevin began to zip himself up.

Emmett turned around and walked towards the chair. He bent down in between Kevin's legs. "Jenny always talks about how uptight you are. I see what she means." Emmett slid his hand up Kevin’s leg and proceeded towards his cock, but Kevin pushed him away. He wanted to punch Emmett but something stopped him. Perhaps it was because Emmett was so much larger than him, or perhaps his own sense of guilt prevented him from taking his anger out on another person. After all, no one forced Kevin into this situation. He had entirely himself to blame.

“I have to go. I'm...I'm working on a big case.” Kevin stood up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was finally off-duty and ready to head home for a long, well-deserved, rest. He stood alone in the subway, waiting for his train to pull in. The lights flickered overhead, but they were too faint to overcome the darkness of the empty station. As he waited, he heard the footsteps of someone approaching his area, but he did not bother to look back at the person.

When the train pulled up, the doors to a vacant subway cart opened. Kevin stepped inside; he could hear the footsteps behind him do the same. The other rider sat beside him, despite there being an entire cart full of unoccupied seats. Kevin fiddled with his phone in an attempt to ignore the rider beside him.

“I’m glad we’re alone.” The voice said.

The voice sounded familiar. Kevin glanced up and saw Emmett. He nodded politely before looking back down at his phone. He desperately wanted to avoid small talk with the man screwing his wife.

Emmett leaned towards Kevin and seized his phone. “This is garbage. I can get you a better one.” Kevin tried to take the phone back, but Emmett kept moving it out of his reach, toying with him. He glanced through Kevin’s recent calls list.

“I don’t want another phone.” Kevin insisted as he tried to grab the phone from Emmett’s clasp.

“Well, if you change your mind, I can get you one for free through my office plan. It’s how Jenny got hers.” Emmett offered.

“Jenny doesn’t have a new phone.”

“Sure, she does. She just kept her old one too.” Emmett said with an accompanying shoulder shrug.

“She has a second phone?” Kevin felt as though he had just been punched in the stomach. Of course Jenny would have two phones. She needed a phone to call her lover without her husband's knowledge.

“Who’s Javier? You call him a lot.” 

Kevin finally managed to grab the phone from Emmett. “He’s my partner.”

“I thought you said you weren’t gay.” Emmett grinned playfully as he looked Kevin up and down.

“Not that kind of partner.” Kevin stood up to move to a different seat, but Emmett grabbed him at his waist and pulled him back down. He began to feel trapped. Did Emmett follow him here? What were his intentions?

Emmett climbed on top of Kevin, pinning him down with his body weight. “You seem tense. Do you want me to help you relax?” Emmett loosened Kevin’s tie and opened the top buttons to his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked, wishing he still had his gun on him. Emmett slid his hand across Kevin’s bare upper chest. He stopped at his nipple and played with it. The sensation titillated Kevin and his cock grew, but his arousal was tainted by the terrifying thought that he was about to be assaulted. “Please don’t do this to me.” Kevin pleaded softly.

Emmett moved away from him. “You’ll give in eventually.” The train halted, and Kevin quickly rushed out. He did not care which stop he was at, he just needed to get away from Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin replayed the subway ride in his mind all night. What if he allowed Emmett to continue? How far would it have gone? Would he have actually enjoyed it? Kevin never felt attracted to men before. In fact, the thought of being with a man repulsed him, so why this sudden curiosity? How did Emmett manage to get in his head in a way no man ever had before? Kevin tried to shift his thoughts elsewhere, but they always went back to the train.

The next morning, Kevin arrived at the precinct. As he walked past Javier’s desk, Javier casually tried to cover his computer screen. Kevin could see that he was hiding his online dating profile. Apparently Javier did not want him to know about it, so Kevin pretended not to notice.

“Bro, this chick I started seeing is a total freak.” Javier showed Kevin bright pink markings on his wrists. “She kept me tied up all night. It was hot.”

“Oh yeah? Where’d you meet her?”

“I-I, you know, just around.” Javier nervously responded. He glanced over at his computer screen to make sure he minimized his dating profile.

Kevin smiled. He studied Javier’s face, noticing for the first time that his partner was not a bad looking man. Kevin’s thoughts wandered to Javier’s body. Javier worked out regularly, so he must be pretty fit. Maybe they should work out together some time, and then hit the showers, and who knows where things might lead? Kevin caught himself from going any further with the speculation. How could he be thinking this about _Javier_? Javier always felt like a brother to him. Fantasizing about him felt almost incestuous. He had to stop. Emmett must have really messed with his mind yesterday!

“Are you gonna see her again tonight?” Kevin asked.

“I’m not taking her to the expo, if that’s what you’re worried about. She’d probably end up putting a leash on Jenny’s boss and forcing him to eat from a dog bowl or some crazy shit like that.” Javier said with a chuckle. “I don’t think anyone would want that."

“Her boss would probably be into it, actually.” Kevin muttered softly under his breath. Until Javier mentioned it, Kevin had forgotten all about tonight’s plans. Jenny’s design firm was exhibiting at a huge show in midtown, and she organized the entire event for her employer.

“I couldn’t handle two nights in a row of that chick, anyway. There’s only so much biting and nipple clamping a man can take.” Javier explained. “Besides, I have to be available in case any of those models need a police escort for the evening.” In order to convince his partner to attend Jenny’s event, Kevin had implied that several supermodels were on the guest list.

“Just try to be on your best behavior, ok? This night is really important to Jenny, and I want her to stop being so damn pissed off.”

Javier stood up from his own chair and rested his weight on Kevin’s desk. “What do you mean? Is something going on with her?” He asked.

“She’s been different lately. Basically anything I say or do is wrong, and she acts like I’m just some big screw up who’s in her way all of the time. It never used to be like that.”

“That sucks, bro.” Javier paused for a moment to think. His eyes glimmered. “When I had a girl like that, you know what I did?”

“What?” Kevin asked eagerly.

“I threw her onto my bed and gave it to her caveman style. You know; did what I could to show her who wore the pants.”

“Did it help?”

Javier shrugged, “Well, you saw what she did to my wrists. Turns out cavemen can’t outsex redheads. It’s science or something.”

Kevin laughed. “Sometimes I wish I had your life.”

Javier put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “Maybe Jenny’s not the problem, maybe married life is. If I were you, I’d take a day off from being married to just fuck the first person I could.”

Kevin thought about Javier’s advice. Perhaps he should consider it. Kevin was always the perfect gentleman around the fairer sex, and where did it get him? Married to an adulteress who could barely stand the sight of him. Something needed to change.


	4. Chapter 4

The design expo was packed. Stylishly dressed men and women streamed down the aisles looking at the different exhibits. Jenny’s booth was especially popular. Her pleasing smile and bubbly personality drew potential clients over to her booth. Kevin watched from a distance. He felt a sense of pride in Jenny and her ability to attract clients, but he also felt an underlying sadness. She seemed to enjoy talking to complete strangers more than she did her own husband.

In the distance, Kevin noticed Javier flirting with a wealthy cougar. He glanced down at Javier’s lower body and saw that he was attempting to mask an erection with a strategically placed wine glass. Whatever Javier was talking about with the cougar certainly had his blood flowing. Kevin closed his eyes for a moment, imagining what it would be like if he walked by and “accidentally” grazed Javier’s hard cock with his hand. How would Javier react? Would he be disgusted with Kevin? Would he like it? Kevin’s own member grew at the thought.

After a few swift head shakes, Kevin jolted himself back into reality. He needed to escape the crowded expo, so he headed for the bathroom and towards the empty urinals. His semi-hard cock prevented him from relieving himself at first. As he finally began to relax, Emmett walked in.

“Why haven’t you said hello to me yet?” Emmett grabbed Kevin at his waist and turned him around so that they were face to face. Kevin’s penis was fully exposed to Emmett. He tried to cover himself, but Emmett pushed his arms back against the wall. The urinal pressed uncomfortably against Kevin’s back.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked nervously.

“You really need to calm down.” Emmett insisted. He reached down for Kevin’s cock and began to gently stroke it with his hand. Then he advanced to Kevin’s scrotum, using the same soft movements. “See, I won’t hurt you.” Kevin’s heart pounded; any second someone could walk in and catch him with his cock out and another man fondling him. He was both nervous and aroused by the danger of the situation. His member began to harden again.

Emmett moved his hand away from Kevin’s cock and grabbed his jaw. He placed his index finger against Kevin’s lips and forced its way in. Kevin pressed his lips tightly around the finger. Emmett seemed to enjoy the sight of Kevin's lips around his finger and moved it in and out of his mouth, as if to simulate oral sex. The finger was now wet with saliva. Emmett’s feet moved in between Kevin’s legs and he pushed them further apart. He took his finger out of Kevin’s mouth and thrust it down Kevin’s trousers, pressing against his tight hole.

“Stop it!” Kevin squealed.

Emmett moved his finger away slightly. He looked Kevin in the eye, but Kevin quickly turned away. “Are you sure you want me to stop? I can if that’s what you really want.” He rubbed his finger between Kevin’s crack.

Kevin took a moment to deliberate. He remembered what Javier said about taking a “day off” from marriage to fuck the next willing person. Maybe he should just try this to get it out of his system? “You don’t have to stop if you don’t want to.” Kevin answered in a barely audible whisper. He still avoided looking directly at Emmett.

Emmett smiled. “Good.” He pressed his wet finger against Kevin’s entrance again. Kevin moaned as Emmett’s finger slid into his warm ass. He moved it in and out. Kevin felt a little embarrassed about having a finger inside of him. It was not something that clean-cut guys like him did. 

The bathroom door opened, and Javier walked in. “Whoa!” Javier exclaimed at the sight of his partner being finger fucked by another man. Kevin’s face turned red. Out of all the people who could have caught him in this situation, Javier had to be one of the worst. Would he ever want to talk to Kevin again? Would he tell everyone what he saw? Javier quickly backed out of the bathroom.

Kevin pushed Emmett off of him and covered himself up. “Shit, what have I done?” He asked himself quietly.

Emmett tried to kiss Kevin’s neck, but Kevin pushed him away and rushed out of the building. He took a cab home and scrubbed himself clean in the shower. He felt filthy for what he allowed to happen tonight, and was devastated that this one moment of weakness might forever ruin his friendship with Javier.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning rush at the precinct seemed different from usual. Every glance in Kevin’s direction caused him anxiety. Did they know what happened last night? Did Javier tell everyone what a degenerate his partner turned out to be? Kevin kept his head down as he approached his desk. In his peripheral view, he could see Javier sitting nearby, but Kevin pretended not to notice.

Javier stood up and approached him. Kevin cringed, fearing that he was about to be publicly humiliated, but instead, Javier leaned down and whispered into his ear. “Have a fun night?”

Kevin looked up and saw a playful grin on Javier’s face. The tense feeling he had all over his body started to dissipate. “That guy followed me into the bathroom, and pinned me against the wall. I didn’t want any of that to happen.”

“You looked pretty into to me, bro.” Javier said with a chuckle.

“I’m not attracted to men if that’s what you’re thinking.” Kevin muttered quietly.

“Look, sex is sex. Take it where you can get it.” Javier put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder as if to comfort him. “But next time, at least close yourself in a stall. I’d hate to see you lose your badge over some lewd conduct charges.”

Kevin wondered what exactly Javier meant. _Take it where you can get it?_ Did Javier follow his own advice? Would he ever accept a sexual advance from another man? Without much thought, Kevin began to speak. “Jenny is leaving for Boston today to pick of some fabric for a client. She won’t be back until tomorrow. Do you want to hang out?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Javier laughed.

“No! I just meant we could hang out like we always do.” Kevin paused for a moment. “Or are you not comfortable around me anymore?”

“Relax, Kev, I was joking.” Javier again patted Kevin on his shoulder. “But I can’t hang out tonight. I’m meeting Scarlett after work. She’s that freaky chick I told you about.”

Kevin bowed his head. “It was just a thought.”

Javier smiled. “Well, I can always stop by your place tonight to introduce you. I think you’d get a kick out of Scarlett.”

Kevin felt a rush of excitement flow through his body. Javier had not rejected him. Sure, the fact that he wanted to bring a woman along probably meant that he found being alone with Kevin uncomfortable, but at least it was a step in the right direction. Perhaps their friendship really could withstand this one embarrassing incident.


	6. Chapter 6

After work, Kevin rushed home to clean his apartment and shower. He had Javier in his home in the past, but this time felt different. Kevin wanted to impress his friend in a way that he never cared to before. It was almost as if he needed to show Javier that he was still worthy of their friendship.

The door knocked. Kevin took a deep breath before opening it. Javier and Scarlett stood at the entrance. Javier wore the same clothes that he had on earlier at the precinct, while Scarlett wore a skin tight dress that went just above her knees. Her perfect hourglass figure and long silky red hair reminded Kevin of Jessica Rabbit, his favorite cartoon character all through adolescence.

“Please come in.” Kevin gestured for Javier and Scarlett to enter his home.

“You’re right, he is cute.” Scarlett whispered to Javier just loud enough for Kevin to hear. Kevin wondered if he misheard her. Would Javier actually describe him as _cute_ to someone?

Javier and Scarlett sat on Kevin’s sofa. Javier put his arm around her, and she cozied up against him. “Do you want anything to drink?” Kevin asked.

“I’ll have some water.” Scarlett said as she ran her eyes up and down Kevin and nodded approvingly.

Kevin poured some water into a glass. As he handed the full glass to Scarlett, he was too focused on her lack of bra to notice that the glass was slightly tilted. He accidentally spilled some water onto her dress. “I’m sorry.” Kevin quickly apologized.

Scarlett looked at Javier. “You know what you have to do.” Javier nodded and stood up.

Kevin was perplexed. “What does he have to do?” He asked.

“Punish you, of course!” Scarlett blurted out with glee.

Javier stood behind Kevin. He took Kevin by the nape of his neck and forcefully pushed his upper body down. He whispered into Kevin’s ear. “Trust me, you’ll be into this by the end of the night.” Javier then smacked him hard against his ass. Kevin moaned. A sting lingered on his skin for several seconds afterwards. He tried to move away, but Javier grabbed him at his hips to keep him in place.

“Harder!” Scarlett exclaimed. She obviously enjoyed watching Kevin cringe.

Javier hit Kevin with even more force than before. Kevin was certain that this smack would leave a bruise. “Javi, no more.” He cried.

Javier whispered in his ear. “Is it too much for you?” Kevin nodded, and Javier helped him stand upright.

Scarlett stood up from the sofa. “You didn’t tell me he was a coward, Javier. This won’t do!” She walked to the door.

Javier’s eyes were pleading with Kevin; he clearly did not want the night to end yet. “Don’t leave, Scarlett. I was just taken off guard.” Kevin explained. “But I’m willing to do whatever Javier wants.”

Scarlett smiled as she stepped towards Kevin. “Javier does what I tell him to!” She unbuttoned Kevin's shirt, and deliberately scratched his chest while sliding the shirt off of his body. She left a trail of nail marks against his skin. Scarlett took a step back to admire him. “Javier, remove his pants. I want to see what we’re working with here.”

Javier unzipped Kevin’s trousers. Having his partner so close to his cock caused it to swell. Javier pulled Kevin’s trousers down to his ankles, and Kevin slid off his shoes so that Javier could remove the garment completely. He eagerly reached for Kevin’s briefs and yanked them down. Being nude in front of two people felt odd to Kevin, so he instinctively placed his hands in front of his package.

“Move your hands!” Scarlett insisted. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” Kevin slowly dropped his hands to his sides, exposing his semi-erect penis. Scarlett shrugged. “Meh, I’ve seen worse.”

Scarlett’s less than flattering remark made Kevin even more uncomfortable. “Well, I never had any complaints before.” He bashfully countered.

Scarlett laughed. “Javier, suck the little coward off. You know he’s been waiting for you to all night.”

Javier began to lick Kevin’s penis, flicking his tongue around the head and then the shaft. He moved down to Kevin’s balls and put them in his mouth. Kevin’s legs started to weaken. Javier knew just how to move his tongue. He took Kevin’s cock and deep throated it. Kevin looked down. He never expected to see Javier doing this to him. It was overwhelming. Javier stopped for a moment to stand. He pushed Kevin back onto the nearby sofa and climbed on top of him. After they resituated, Javier continued to suck him off.

“Eat his ass!” Scarlett cheered.

Javier grabbed Kevin’s ankles and lifted them over his head, so that Kevin's ass was in the air. He eagerly explored Kevin's hole and the surrounding area with his tongue and lips. The sensation was maddening. Javier spit on the hole and inserted a finger into him, reaching his tender prostate. The feeling reminded Kevin of his brief encounter with Emmett. He was so concerned that Javier would think less of him over it. Obviously his concerns were unwarranted.

Javier crawled up so that he and Kevin were now face to face. He thrust his tongue deep into Kevin’s mouth and kissed him. The thought of Javier's tongue having gone from Kevin's ass to his mouth, made Kevin feel dirty, and he loved the feeling. As they kissed, Javier’s erection pressed against Kevin's hip. Kevin started to undo Javier’s jeans, so that he could finally see his partner's hard cock.

Without a moment's hesitation, Scarlett grabbed a nearby magazine, rolled it up, and smacked Kevin’s hands with it. “I didn’t say you could do that! Javier, you know what to do when he’s not obedient.”

Javier shot Kevin a devious smirk. “Sorry bro, time for some more spanking. Rules are rules.” He grabbed Kevin by his waist and helped turn him over so that Kevin was on all fours. Kevin cringed as he prepared himself for more pain. An agonizing smack crashed against his bare ass, then again, and again. Kevin’s skin started to become numb until he felt his cheeks being spread, and the tingle of Javier’s tongue exploring his asshole once more.  The sensual licks caused Kevin's hole to relax, and open just enough for Javier to force his tongue partly inside.  Javier moved his tongue in and out, burying it deeper and deeper inside of Kevin's hole. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Kevin thought he might faint.

“Javier, you’ve gotten so much better at tongue fucking since the last guy.” Scarlett said with an accompanying nod. “You’re like a cannibal with Kevin.”

“That’s because I’ve been hungry for this ass for years.” Javier replied. Kevin wondered again if he misheard. Javier wanted him for _years_? How did he never pick up on it?

Javier took a bottle of lube out of his pocket and squirted some liquid onto his fingers. He placed two fingers inside Kevin and started to stretch him out. He heard the sound of Javier’s jeans unzip. He wanted to look around to see Javier's prick, but knew if he did, it would only anger Scarlett, and he would be punished with more painful spankings. He had enough of those. Right now, Kevin just wanted to feel Javier’s cock inside of him.

Javier put on a condom and lubed up. He entered Kevin and remained still at first. With Javier's huge cock filling his insides, Kevin felt completely overpowered by him, and he loved it. Javier moved in and out at a slow pace initially. Kevin pushed back against him, and he sped up faster and faster. Kevin spit on his hand and jerked off as Javier fucked him. Javier tightly grabbed Kevin's waist and pounded deep inside of him, stimulating his prostate. It was the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. Kevin could not take it anymore. He let out a moan as he came all over his sofa. The sound of his orgasm turned Javier on even more. He pounded Kevin as hard and as fast as he could until he finished his load inside of him.

As soon as Javier pulled out, Scarlett slipped off his condom. She yanked Kevin’s head up by his hair, and emptied the contents of the condom onto his face, smearing it around as if it were a facial. “You love his come all over you, don’t you?” She asked Kevin. “You’re Javier’s obedient little fucktoy now.”

Kevin nodded, partly because he truly did enjoy feeling like Javier’s filthy whore, and partly because he was terrified of disagreeing with Scarlett. Kevin turned himself around so that he faced Javier again. To his disappointment, Javier had already zipped himself up. “Not fair, Javi. I showed you mine, but you didn’t show me yours!”

Javier leaned in towards Kevin and planted a tender kiss on his lips. “Next time, baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at work, Javier and Kevin exchanged flirtatious glances but both men managed to keep their hands to themselves. Kevin's usual thoughts and concerns about losing Jenny were replaced, at least temporarily, with fantasies of being fucked into submission by Javier. Why did he think he needed Jenny, anyway? She obviously no longer loved him, so he might as well do them both a favor and bring up the subject of divorce.

As Kevin opened the door to his apartment, he was surprised to see Jenny already home preparing a meal. She wore a satin robe and a towel around her head, as if she recently took a shower. Normally Jenny would not be home for many hours.

“Hi, honey!” Jenny exclaimed. “I’m making a celebratory meal for us.”

“What are we celebrating?” Kevin asked.

“I lost my job today.” Jenny joyfully replied. “So I've decided to go back to retail. I was much happier there even though the pay sucked.”

“Are you saying that you were fired?”

Jenny nodded. “I cried my eyes out about it for, like, half of the day. Then it finally hit me that this was a good thing. The hours were way too long there, plus my boss was kind of a perv. He'd do things like rub up against me and make slimy comments. He was making me totally miserable.”

“You have seemed pretty miserable lately.” 

“I’m sorry, honey. I know I’ve been moody these last few months, but I was just so unhappy and stressed in that environment. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Jenny lifted a large wooden spoon from a pot. She passed the spoon to Kevin for him to taste.

Kevin pushed it away. “I can’t eat. I don’t feel very well.” His stomach started to churn as he came to the realization that Jenny never slept with Emmett. Here was Jenny—the _old_ Jenny, standing in front of him. He should be pleased to have the cheerful, optimistic woman that he married back, but instead he felt overcome with guilt. Hell, Kevin nearly screwed the man who was making her life so miserable in the first place!

“If you feel sick, maybe you should sit down.” Jenny led Kevin to the sofa, blissfully ignorant to the fact that, just the night before, her husband was having his ass pounded there by his best friend. Jenny’s nurturing demeanor made Kevin feel even more guilt-ridden and ill.

“If you’re feeling up to it, maybe later we can do some other sort of celebrating?” Jenny started to unbutton Kevin’s shirt. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away. The scratch marks on his chest from Scarlett had not yet faded. How would he explain them to Jenny?

“Not tonight, I might be contagious.” Kevin replied. His voice stuttered as he spoke.

Jenny jerked her head back. She seemed surprised that Kevin rejected her offer. “That’s a first.” Jenny took the towel off of her head. “I need to blow dry my hair. If the pot starts bubbling, turn it off, okay?” Jenny walked away.

Kevin ran his fingers across the sofa as he thought about last night. It felt so right at the time, but now he agonized over what he did, and what might happen if Jenny ever found out. Kevin married Jenny because she was the love of his life. How foolish he was to think that she would ever be unfaithful. She was not that sort of woman.

Jenny’s mobile phone rang. “Honey, your phone!” Kevin shouted, but she did not hear him over the sound of her blow dryer. Kevin glanced at the phone. The call was coming from Emmett. Why would Emmett call Jenny if he just fired her? Maybe there was something going on between them? Kevin decided to answer the phone.

He felt his throat tighten. He could barely breathe. “Hello,” Kevin managed to utter.

“Is this Jennifer’s husband?” Emmett asked.

“Yes, why are you calling her?”

“Because you never gave me your number. I figured, what the hell, I’ll just call her and ask to speak with you.” Emmett explained.

Kevin’s body tensed. “Why the fuck would you do that? She might think something is going on between us.”

“Something _is_ going on, or don’t you remember?” Kevin could hear laughter in Emmett’s voice. “I fired her like you asked. You should be down on your knees thanking me.”

“You’re not planning on telling her anything, are you?” Kevin whispered. His palms began to sweat.

“That depends.” Emmett replied. Kevin wanted desperately to tell Emmett to fuck off, but he knew that angering him would not be wise. Emmett continued, “I'll tell you what; come to my place tomorrow night at around eight. I'm sure I can come up with plenty of ways to keep you on my good side.” Emmett let out a chilling laugh as he hung up the phone.

Kevin started to rock himself back and forth. What the hell had he gotten himself into? In order to save his marriage, he was willing to do everything he could to keep Emmett silent...no matter how degrading the request.


End file.
